


A-Ca-Fucktastic

by losingmyangelgrace



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Singing, Smut, a capella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmyangelgrace/pseuds/losingmyangelgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smack talk, singing and sexual tension...there's only one possible outcome when you think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Ca-Fucktastic

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful Monika, you are the Jim to my Bones and I love you darlin' <3

“We’re gonna kick their arses,” Scotty exclaimed, his voice cutting through the campus grounds and causing a ripple of laughs to rise from their group, Leo included. It was probably hitting on for one in the morning and tonight was the night of the unofficial Riff Off between the three a cappella groups at Cornell. The two friends were part of the co-ed group, named The Alter Tones, and were up against the all-female group, The Silver Bellas and the all-male group, The Blue’s Boys.

 

Together, with the rest of The Alter Tones, Leo and Scotty walked towards the empty swimming pool next to the Social Sciences building. They walked with confidence, there was no need to fear being caught by a tutor, the faculty knew what was happening tonight and gratefully, left the singers alone. This was a tradition after all.

 

As they drew closer to the pool the sound of chattering people grew louder and louder, occasionally punctuated by a line of singing. Leo stood on the edge of the pool when they arrived, surveying the crowd that had gathered, sitting around the lip of the vast hole in the ground, he nodded to few people he knew and then jumped down. It wasn’t a big drop, only a few feet, but he still had to bend his knees to take the impact. As he straightened up a member of The Blue’s Boys stepped in front of him.

 

“You’re gonna lose, Bones,” Jim Kirk goaded, his bright blue eyes flashing as his lips curled into a smirk.

 

Leo groaned internally, the kid was in the year below him and so goddamned attractive it was unfair. He’d had sex with him a few times, well more than a few times. Jim was the first and only person Leo had slept with ever since breaking up with his long-term girlfriend the previous summer. What Jim offered him was amazing, all of the benefits without even having to be friends.

 

“Well we’ll see about that, won’t we, _James_ ,” Leo countered, raising and eyebrow in contempt.

 

“You know I hate being called James,” he sneered.

 

“And you know I hate being called Bones.”

 

Jim had given him the nickname a couple of months back, before they’d started sleeping together, after he’d caught Leo receiving a blow job from Carol Marcus. At the time Leo only thought Jim had seen a flash of what was happening in the bathroom before he’d had backed away…apparently not though. Leo didn’t actually hate the name, not really, he supposed it was quite flattering, but the fact that it had been given to him by Jim Kirk meant he had to be annoyed by it on principle. To say the guy was cocky was an understatement and he wound Leo up to no end.

 

Geoff M’Benga, who was overseeing the event called them all to order then and as the two students walked over to their respective groups the smack talk continued. “May the best group win, and by best, I mean us,” Jim grinned, looking across to catch Leo’s eye.

 

“How can you win when we have the best singers?” Leo asked, glaring slightly.

 

“I didn’t know you guys could sing?” Jim feigned looking shocked, “I only thought that you screeched. I mean, you’ve got one hell of a set of lungs on you, or at least you do when I’m fucking you senseless.”

 

“How do you know I wasn’t faking?” he smirked, leaving Jim standing with the rowdy Blue’s Boys. He turned and walked backwards so he could keep eye contact with those blue orbs.

 

“You couldn’t fake that amount of pleasure,” Jim said, shaking his head.

                                  

“How do you know, sugar? How do you know?” he called back, lying through his teeth.

 

A few of the people who’s been listening in the conversation made appreciative noises at Leo’s comment as he backed up the rest of the distance across the pool’s floor to The Alter Tones. When he arrived they formed a group huddle, Gaila, their appointed head, giving them a little pep talk. Leo joined in the cheer at the end, wanting to wipe Jim’s face in the leaves collecting on the pools floor.

 

“You know the rules! You can cut in at any point, you can skip verses, you can improvise and change lyrics slightly but you cannot stop!” M’Benga explained. Silence fell as Geoff shone the category projection onto the wall, letting it spin before lifting his finger and letting it come to a stop. “First category is…Classic rock songs! Go!”

 

“Pour Some Sugar On Me,” Gaila said quickly before Sulu, Chekov and Uhura took off into the middle of the pool unfortunately The Blue’s Boy beat them to it.

 

Jim and two other’s reached the centre point between the three groups first and started up with the unmistakable intro of AC/DC’s Back In Black.

 

“ _Back in black! I hit the sack! I’ve been to long I’m glad to be back! Yes I’m, let loose, from the noose, that’s kept me hanging about!”_

Jim’s voice was flexible, Leo knew it was, as he sang the second verse it continued to sound like he’s been gargling gravel, giving his voice the sexy growl that was needed for an AC/DC number. He also knew though that the guy’s voice could sound as smooth as melted butter if he wanted it to. Jim stepped back then and let another one of the guys take over for the second verse, joining in with the backing singers and making eye contact with Leo. Jim knew he was good but Leo had to hand it to him for not taking all of the limelight and letting his friends, even if they weren’t as good a singer as he was, do some solo work.

 

As they went into the third verse Gaila murmured, “Kansas” and stepped up towards the group of boys who took a step back. She cut them off three lines before the chorus, holding her hands up and her sweet voice singing out loudly, “ _I close my eyes, only for a moment but to moment’s gone”_

 

The rest group stepped forward, the backing vocals coming easily, Leo had the pleasure of singing the violin part. Gaila continued, “ _All my dreams, pass before my eyes with curiosity. Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind. Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea, all-”_

A member of Silver Bella’s appeared then, bringing her hands into fists in front of herself to stop Gaila, “ _All right now, baby, it’s a-all right now!”_

 

As The Alter Tones backed off Leo had to admit that the Bellas had some great harmonies. They continued a little way through the song until a song struck Leo. “Sweet Child O’ Mine,” he murmured before stepping up and cutting the girl off mid lyric. “ _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place were as a child I’d cry, and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by,”_ behind him his friends pick up the backing line, Sulu and Chekov coming in on lower harmonies, “ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet child of mine, oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine! She’s got eyes of the bluest skies and if they thought of rain, I’d hate to look into those eyes-”_

 

One of the Blue’s Boys came up then and sang over Leo, “ _It’s the eye of the tiger it’s the thrill of the fight!”_

 

He backed up as the guy, whose name he didn’t know, kept on singing, Leo shrugging his shoulders as he went, when he joined his group he received some claps on the back. Another member of the Bellas, whose name he thought was Christine, stepped up then, placing her palm over the guy’s mouth and coming in with, “ _It was the heat of the moment, it showed in your eyes!”_

 

As Christine went into the verse though, she stumbled over the lyrics and faltered as she forgot a line, coming to a stop, and that was against the rules. Every cheered them as M’Benga made his way into the middle of the group, good sportsmanship and all that. “And you’re out!” he shouted, gesturing towards the Bella’s who took the news gracefully and stepped back to watch the two remaining groups battle it out.

 

Leo looked over at Jim who winked at him and blew a kiss. He glared back.

 

“The category is…” M’Benga held the spectators for the second, everyone waiting with bated breath as the projection span, and then- “Sex! And all it entails,” he added, smirking. This was a good category and everyone knew it, there were lots of songs about sex that they could have some fun with.

 

Before M’Benga had barely cleared the circle, Uhura and Gaila ran into the free space in the middle of the two groups, pulling Spock and Scotty with them. “ _Na na na na na, come on, na na na na na, come on, come on, come on_.”

The group picked up on the backing and the girls started to grind against their boyfriends as they sang, “ _Well I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it, sex in the air, I don’t know, I love the smell of it, sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!”_

 

Jim caught Leo’s attention then as he mouthed, ‘do they excite you, Bones?’ before he stepped forwards and placing his hands on the girl’s shoulders, stopping them.

 

“ _I don’t see nothing wrong, with a little bump n grind,”_ his voice rang out as The Blue’s Boys mirrored Jim’s lines. Throughout the song Jim’s eyes never left Leo and the intensity of the gaze made him shiver. It was like Jim was undressing him with nothing but those blue orbs and knowing the singer, he probably was.

 

As Jim moved into the verse he started to rock his hips back and worth, the effect sending a rush of blood to Leo’s dick. “ _See I know just what you want,”_ Jim sang, “ _And I know just what you need, boy, so baby bring your body to me.”_

 

Watching Jim was making Leo heat up, and he couldn’t have that so he stepped out of his group and cut across Jim mid line. “ _Baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached, can’t stop that feelin’ for long,”_ Leo sang, circling around Jim as he did so, eyeing him intently as The Alter Tones sang behind him.

 

He decided to skip a verse, that was allowed after all. “ _Oh I swear there’s something when she’s pumpin’, asking for raise, well does she want me to carry her home now? So does she want me to buy her things? On my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, shirt, my crew, my mind, my father’s last name? When I get you alone, when I get you you’ll know baby, when I get you alone, when I get you alone now, oh!”_

Jim cut in, singing another Robin Thicke song while his group took up the ‘hey hey hey’s’. The spectators were starting to cat-call and cheer as Jim took to circling Leo this time, looking him up and down the whole time.   _“Oh now he was close, tried to domesticate you, but you’re an animal, baby, it’s in your nature, just let me liberate you, you don’t need no papers, that man is not your maker.”_

 

As Jim hit the chorus he stretched his hand out to Leo, flipping the gender on the song just to piss Leo off, all the while thrusting his hips towards and moving his shoulders fluidly to the beat. “ _And that’s why I’m goin’ take a good boy, I know you want it, I know you want it, I know you want it, can’t let it get past me, you’re far from plastic, talk about getting blurred lines, I hate those blurred lines, I know you want it…”_

The smug look on Jim’s face made Leo jump in with, “ _I’ll make love to you, like you want me to, and I’ll hold you tight, baby all through the night,”_ Scotty came in with the upper harmony and they continued together, _“I’ll make love to you, when you want me to, and I will not let go, till you tell me to.”_

 

As Jim watched Leo’s slow thrusting movements his eye’s dilated and his tongue snaked out, wetting his lips. As Leo sang he couldn’t help but grin, he was getting back at Jim for winding him up by giving just as good as he got.

 

Jim sang over him half way through the verse, “ _You don’t have to be beautiful, to turn me on, I just need your body baby, from dusk till dawn, you don’t need experience, to turn me out, you just leave it up to me I’m gonna show you what it’s all about.”_

 

Leo gulped as Jim moved closer, pressing himself against his back as he sang into his ear and rubbing his crotch against Leo’s ass. All he could think, hear and _feel_ was Jim, including the boner pressing into him from behind.

 

“ _You don’t have to be rich, to be my boy,”_ Jim continued, now moving in slow circles around Leo, still keeping their bodies pressed together. “ _You don’t have to be cool, to rule my world, ain’t no particular sign that I’m compatible with, I just want your extra time and your-”_

 

Leo stopped him by pressing his index finger against the man’s full mouth and started singing a much slower song, not even sure where the lyrics were coming from, but all he could off was Jim, the first person he’d slept with since Jocelyn. “ _Well, since my baby left me, I found a new place to dwell. It’s down the end of lonely street at Heartbreak Hotel. And I said, ‘I’m feeling so lonely, baby, I’m feelin’ so lonely’”_

Surprisingly then, Jim joined into, taking a higher harmony, “ _I’m feelin’ so lonely, I could die…”_

_“You don’t have to be rich to be my boy,”_ Leo added, taking a line from Jim’s song.

 

“ _You don’t have to be cool to rule my world,”_ Jim smiled as he sang, his blue eyes glinting.

 

“ _To rule my world…”_

 

“ _You’re the particular sign that I’m compatible with…”_

Then together they finished, “ _I just want your extra time and your kiss,”_

There was silence around them as they looked at each other intently, Leo’s eyes flickering to Jim’s lips. What would happen if he kissed him now? The spectators then realized that the little show was over though and started to clap and cheer. Jim grinned before turning and walking away.

 

In a slight daze over what had just happened Leo walked back to his friends. “What was that?” Scotty asked, clapping him on the arm, “We could barely follow ya’, and you might as well have been shagging in front of us!”

 

“That was hot,” Gaila added, “but I don’t know where that last song of yours came from, it certainly wasn’t about sex.”

 

“Neither do I,” Leo grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger, hoping that no one noticed how tightly his cock was straining in his jeans.

 

M’Benga stepped forward then, drawing their attention to him. “Since that last song wasn’t about sex,” he called, “the winners of this year’s Riff Off are The Blue’s Boys.”

 

The expected cheering ensued.

 

Leo thought that the rest of The Alter Tones would annoyed at him for taking over and losing them to competition but they didn’t seem to mind, in fact on the way back to their dorms they couldn’t stop telling him how sexually charged the whole thing had been. Scotty asked at one point, “You two should date? Because I bet the sex would be amazing!”

 

“The sex is amazing,” Leo murmured as they walked through a quad towards their dorm.

 

“You should ask him out.”

 

“I said that the sex was amazing not that I had a crush on the guy,” he groused, trying to ignore the flip in his stomach at the words.

 

“You wouldn’t have sex with him if you didn’t fancy him, I know you, You just don’t want to admit it to yourself.” Scotty argued, giving Leo a _look._

 

Leo didn’t answer, knowing that Scotty’s words rang true.

 

“I am right,” Scotty continued, “I know I’m right.”

 

“Fuck off,” he murmured in return. The cuss only made Scotty exclaim in triumph.

 

They continued to walk through the campus in silence, members of the group tailing off as they reached their own dorms, ready for a good night’s sleep as they came down from the rush of adrenalin that only singing could create in them. As the two students reached their own housing Scotty prodded Leo in the side and pointed towards the edge of building. Standing half in shadow, looking like he was propping up the wall, was Jim Kirk.

 

Leo had no idea how he’d beat them there. When The Alter Tones had left the empty pool Jim had been circled by members of his own group, receiving claps on the back and congratulations for winning them the riff off. There he stood though, looking not at all out of place, the collar of his leather jacket turned up and his jeans as tight as ever. He wasn’t even breathing heavily, much to Leo’s annoyance.

 

When the two friends reached the door of the building Scotty murmured, “I guess I’ll you tomorrow morning then,” before going inside and leaving Leo dithering on the steps. He could just leave Jim and go inside. The guy had given him no indication that he was waiting for him, he was just standing there, staring out into the darkness. With a sigh Leo padded back down the steps and made his way slowly over.

 

“Told you we’d win,” Jim said when Leo was within ear shot.

 

“If you’ve come to rub it in then you can fuck off back to your own dorm,” Leo growled, stopping to stand in front of him.

 

“Would I ever do that,” he purred, stepping forward and into Leo’s personal space before grabbing his hips and pressing a kiss onto his lips.

 

“Yes,” Leo muttered between kisses.

 

“True,” Jim replied, taking Leo’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging.

 

“Bastard.”

 

Jim just smiled at the word though, like it was an endearment before reclaiming Leo’s lips and running his tongue over Leo’s bottom lip. Leo would have given him access without even being asked. Blood rushed towards Leo’s groin as Jim’s tongue swept confidently into his mouth, pressing lightly against Leo’s. Jim turned them in a circle then, walking forward until Leo felt the cold wall press against his back and moaned low in his throat when Jim raised his arms above his head, holding Leo’s wrist in place with one hand while the other reached down to palm him through his jeans.

 

When Jim started an assault on his neck, kissing, biting and sucking, it wasn’t long until Leo was as hard as he could be, panting for all he was worth as his body arched up into Jim’s. His wrists suddenly free, he watched as Jim dropped to his knees and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. Leo repressed as shiver as cold air hit his erection, but it was only momentary before the wet heat of Jim’s mouth encircled his head, making him groan and clamp his fingers into Jim’s hair.

 

Leo gasped as Jim’s tongue flicked across his slit, the action causing his hips to buck forward. Using an arm to try and hold Leo in place Jim started to move his head slowly, taking more of Leo in as he sucked, his cheeks hollowing and his tongue running over the underside of his cock. As he began to bob his head in earnest, flicking his tongue over Leo’s tip every time he only held the head in his mouth, he worked his hand into Leo’s jeans so he could tug lightly on his balls.

 

The grip Leo had on his hair became tighter the closer Jim brought him to the edge, heat pooling in his lower abdomen and when Jim ran a finger over his perineum, pressing on the smooth skin to push on his prostate, Leo came. His hips stilling as he spilled into Jim’s mouth, a harsh cry leaving his lips.

 

He sank against the wall slightly as he came down from the high and watched with wide eyes as Jim pulled back, looked up at him and swallowed. Leo shuddered.

 

“You still think I’m a bastard?” Jim asked as he stood back up, helping Leo refasten his jeans.

 

“Absolutely, what if someone had caught us,” he groused, kissing Jim in spite of himself. As they kissed, their tongue fighting for dominance, Leo became very aware of Jim’s erection pressing into his thigh and an idea struck him. “You let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night,” he panted, as Jim pulled back to look him in the eye, “and I’ll let you fuck me into my mattress tonight.”

 

“Deal,” Jim answered without a seconds hesitation, much to Leo’s surprise and relief.

 

“You’re an ass,” Leo mumbled as Jim sucked on his lower lip.

 

“You love it,” he countered as he wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist. More kissing ensued.

 

“I hate you,” Leo grunted while he wound a hand under Jim’s shirt to press against the smooth skin of his back and the other into his hair, tugging lightly at the hair at his nape.

 

“No, you don’t,” Jim said, stepping out of Leo’s hold and holding his hand out to him.

 

Leo sighed before taking the hand and letting himself be led back to the steps of the building, “No,” he agreed, “I don’t.”

 

 


End file.
